Refuse collectors, useful for the collection of animal excrement or other refuse which is preferably not handled directly, are well known in the art. The following U.S. patents are known to disclose such devices:
______________________________________ 3,328,066 - Johnson 3,617,084 - Mares 3,738,697 - Kahn 3,841,686 - Gallo et al. 3,929,363 - Kahan 3,977,422 - Cavaluna 4,056,278 - Bau et al. 4,179,145 - Shinsako 4,194,777 - Carns 4,225,174 - Hennessy et al. 4,247,139 - Grieb 4,248,468 - Hastings 4,398,759 - Manola 4,741,566 - Byung-do et al. ______________________________________
Most of the above-listed U.S. patents disclose variations of a scoop device connected to an elongated, generally tubular handle, which device is used for the collection of refuse. One collective disadvantage of these prior art devices is the relative complexity of their design and the consequent relative expense of manufacturing them.